


the ending's just too hard to take

by theswearingkind



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you can't see where you're going, how will you know how to get there? </p>
            </blockquote>





	the ending's just too hard to take

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheera/trascendenza, who asked for fic based on this line from the novella: "Well, you're goin a go where you look."
> 
> Warning for mentions of off-screen hate crimes.

He grew up rough, no curtains in the windows or flowers in the dirt, face to the ground, callused hand at the back of his neck showing him what men couldn’t never be.Never learned to look nowhere else, trained his eyes on the dust, thought maybe if he couldn’t see nothing else he wouldn’t want it so goddamn bad.Learned his lesson right good one day when he chanced to look up and caught himself face-to-face with something he couldn’t never have, something not down in the mud like him and his life and his fucking nowhere nothing future.


End file.
